McKinley School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by confart
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez is confident that she'll carry on her family's legacy at McKinley, but will a fun and loving blonde change all that? Brittana with a side of Faberry and also includes the Glee cast.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Glee or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>~Lopez Household<p>

As I ran the brush through my black hair, I couldn't help but stare out the opened window, anxiously waiting for its arrival and the good news that will be coming with it. Within mere minutes, an owl appears in the distance and is flying towards me. As it lands onto my window sill with a letter hanging from its beak, even from afar I knew the letter could only be from one special place and that special place was where I wanted to be very soon. The owl stared back at me for several moments before dropping the letter onto my desk and taking off again.

I slowly reached for the letter which read:

_Santana Lopez_

_2205 Lima Heights Adjacent_

_Lima, Ohio, USA_

I flipped the letter over, the familiar red wax seal with MK stamped into was the only thing standing in my way of knowing whether I was going to be accepted or rejected. With sweaty palms I peeled the red wax off as the envelope was now opened. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears loudly as my numb fingers slip through the envelope to find the letter that can make or break me.

What seemed like eternity only happened in the matter of minutes, I finally pulled the letter out of the envelope while discarding it to the side. Not being able to stand it any longer, I quickly unfolded the letter. My eyes dart from side to side and up and down, reading quickly but carefully. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I flinged the door of my bedroom open and ran down the spiraling staircase to my parents that were sitting inside the kitchen.

My father, Joseph Lopez, was sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other, his focus solely on the newspaper while my mother, Maria Lopez, was standing over the stove humming and cooking scrambled eggs. Their focus quickly turned to me as I stood in the middle of the kitchen with the letter clutched in my hand.

"Mija, what's wrong?" Maria softly asked with a worried look as she wiped her hands on the apron and walked over to me. My brain was formulating things to say but when I tried to speak, not a sound would come out of my mouth. My father joined my mother as they were really starting to look concerned.

When my emotions were finally under control I couldn't believe what I heard myself say.

"I… I… I can't believe… ", was all I managed to utter out before darkness quickly surrounding me, I could faintly hear my parents calling out my name before I succumbed to it.

* * *

><p>~Pierce Household<p>

I hummed to the tune that was coursing through my iPod and moved to the beat and rhythm that seems so familiar to my body. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; my hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail, the shirt collar was soaked and the sun seems to capture the thin sheen of sweat forming on my face.

The song finally came to an end as I sat down on my computer chair and removed the earphones and placed it on the desk. A light breeze finds its way through my opened windows and gently caresses my heated face. My eyes slip shut at the sensation but quickly snaps back open as the sound of something sharp scrapes against metal. I cringed at the sound and saw that a dark brown owl was perched on my window sill, with a letter.

The letter drops onto my bed and the owl takes off again. I got up and walked over to my bed and sat down with the letter sitting beside me. I was never the smartest girl around but this letter could only be from one place. The text on the envelope read envelope read:

_Brittany Pierce_

_157 Cain Road_

_Lima, Ohio, USA_

My heartbeat picks up again as if I was dancing, but in reality, I was only sitting with this letter in my hands and not knowing if it's good news or bad news. Flipping the letter over, the MK stamped into the red wax seal confirmed everything that was running through my mind. I quickly opened the envelope and read the letter slowly (big words always confused me; I had to make sure of what I was reading).

After completely reading the letter, my legs seemed to have a mind of its own as I bounced off my bed and ran downstairs to my parents that were sitting in the living room watching something nature related on the TV. Their heads both turn at the same time towards me as I stand there breathing heavily.

"Brittany, sweetie, are you alright? You seem out of breath. We understand that you're really starting to take a liking to this new hobby, dancing, that you've learned from the muggles but don't you think you should ease up on it just a little bit?" Samantha Pierce asked in a motherly tone.

Roy Pierce, my father, agreed with my mother by nodding.

"I love dancing mom, but that's not why I rushed down here! You won't believe what just happened. An owl, kinda ugly looking bird because we all know ducks are the best out there; dropped this letter and you won't—" I rushed out but was interrupted by the sound of the smoke alarm going off.

"Oh no, I absolutely forgot about my quiche!" my mother exclaimed as she quickly got off the couch and ran into the kitchen while I followed along, completely forgetting what I was on the verge of saying.

* * *

><p>~Lopez Household<p>

I felt hands moving a damp towel around my face as I slowly came to my senses. My eyes fluttered opened slowly as I took in my surroundings. I was lying in my bed with my mother and father standing over me with concern etched onto their aging faces.

"What happened?" I managed to mumble out.

"Mija, you're awake. Thank goodness, you fainted but your father checked and you seem to be fine. You ran downstairs with this letter in your hand" Maria said holding up the letter. Her look of concern quickly faded into a huge smile. I look over to my father who also looked down at my with a smile.

The moments of what happened earlier before I fainted suddenly rushed back into my head. Tears sprang up behind my eyes again. My parents stroked my hair and face as my father said "Congratulations Santana, you're going to continue to carry on the legacy of the Lopez name at –"

* * *

><p>~Pierce Household<p>

The scent of burnt pastry filled the air along with a bit of smoke that quickly filled the kitchen. My father opened the over door and waved his hand back and forth to clear the smoke from his sights as he reached for the burnt quiche and dumped it into the sink.

My mother sighed and my father just grinned and said "I guess we'll just stick with a bowl of cereal this morning instead, darling?" My mother broke out into a smile before nodding. They both then turn their attention back to me as my mother asked what I was in a rush to tell them.

I brought out the letter in my pocket and ran over to them and hugged them both tightly and felt their arms tighten around me as well.

"The letter says that I have been…"

* * *

><p>"… at the McKinley School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got accepted!" Santana exclaimed as she bolted up from the bed and gave both her parents a crushing hug with tears of happiness streaming down her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"… accepted at the McKinley School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This is going to be sooooo much fun!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs before crushing both her parents in a fierce hug.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This is the 1st story I've ever written. Any comments, criticisms or even haterisms are also welcomed!


End file.
